Swan Feather Tattoo
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: When Regina decides to get a tattoo for her first time, her life changes in many ways. :: SWANQUEEN
1. Initials

**So this is a bit different. Still based off of the show and the curse and all but this time Emma is a tattoo artist and she and Regina meet in a much different way.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Swan Feather Tattoos**

Emma Swan had grown up an artist. In high school she had the guys and some girls wanting the her to draw up tattoos for them and draw them on with sharpie. Of course she obliged because anything was better that paying attention in a boring class.

That was how it all got started. 'Swan Feather Tattoos'. Emma had a couple other artists working for her, Billy and Jason. She loved them like brothers and honestly couldn't wait to get to work every day. Well, all she really had to do was step out of her apartment door and poof there she was. The woman lived right above the shop. Very convenient.

Working at the front desk, she was on the phone when a gorgeous woman with short brown hair walked in. Emma actually paused in the middle of a sentence the moment she saw her and had to smile. "I'll be right with ya." She whispered with a wink.

Regina Mills didn't return the smile. Just nodded. She was only here to prove a point to her son: that she wasn't always uptight and a complete snob. She figured something as drastic as a tattoo would help prove that. Though, really, the royalty in her said to turn around and avoid marking her nearly flawless flesh. She wandered the shop, looking at photos of other tattoos that'd been done as she waited for the blonde to get off the phone.

Only about a minute later, Emma was walking up to Regina. "Hi, sorry about that. Another potential client on the phone." She smiled. "I'm Emma." The blonde offered her hand. "What idea brought you in here today?"

"That's fine. You certainly can't put one customer over another." Regina replied as she turned to the blonde, taking her hand after a moment. "I'm Regina Mills. And I was thinking of getting a monogram of my son's name."

Emma smiled. "Ah one of the only ways getting someone's name is acceptable." She smirked. "Well..." She grabbed a note pad and a pen. "Write down his name and I'll get started on a design for ya."

"Okay." Regina took a seat and then pulled the notepad closer to herself once Emma had retrieved it and set it on the table. She wrote down Henry's name and then explained that she wanted the monogram to reflect both her father and the son she'd named after him.

"I like that. I'll make sure I draw you something up that you are sure to love." After thirty minutes give or take, Em came back with a design and sat down next to her. "What do you think?"

Regina pulled the piece of paper closer and looked it over carefully. "I have to say you're quite good, dear. I like it." She looked up at the blonde then. "I'd like to get it on my wrist."

"Thank you. I've had A LOT of practice." Emma smiled. "Just follow me." She patted the arm of the chair in her private office. "Take a seat. How is your pain tolerance? Because honestly the wrist is going to hurt."

"I have a high threshold." Regina replied, recalling all the times her mother had used a willow switch on her for "misbehaving." She sat and extended her right arm. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle it just fine."

"Alright Imma hold you too it, Ms. Mills." Emma smiled and laid down the stencil on her wrist then pulled it back. Once she got the go ahead she began to work. "So, are you a tattoo virgin?"

Regina nodded as she watched the artist work, leaning a little closer to get a better view. "This is my first, yes." She grimaced slightly as the blonde hit a sensitive spot, but other than that, kept relatively stoic.

"Well you're a trooper." Emma smiled. "I usually like to carry on a conversation with my client to get their mind off the pain so tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm the mayor of a small town not far from here. I have a son who's 10-years-old. I honestly never thought I'd get a tattoo." Regina started off with.

"Oh yeah? So let me guess, the kid thinks you're too stuck up to do anything out of the ordinary, and you set out to prove him wrong. Correct?"

Regina chuckled. "You nailed it." She smiled at the blonde then briefly. "It's probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. Inking myself permanently but I always prove my point. Always."

Emma smiled. "Well at least you aren't like one of these women that get some stupid tattoo. For example, I've tried to talk this girl out of getting one above her ass crack that says 'Enter at your own risk'." Em shook her head." She'll regret that when she's 60+." She laughed. "Or the all famous getting your boy/girlfriend's name. The relationship is sure to end after that. Its the 'Name Tat Curse'."

"There was actually a person who got that tattooed above her ass? That's idiotic." Regina replied, biting her lip when the needle hit another sensitive area. "I don't have a relationship to ruin with the Name Tat Curse."

Em's eyes looked up into Regina's. "A gorgeous woman like you? Single? That's something I can't believe."

"I can be... difficult." Regina replied, her eyes locked onto Emma's. "I don't put up with anyone's crap and I have very little patience."

"Ah, sounds like my type of woman." Emma laughed as she concentrated. "So tell me about your kid."

"Do you date women, Emma?" Regina asked in a husky tone before talking about her son. "His name is Henry and right now he's convinced I'm the most evil person in the world."

"Most of the time yes. Men are over rated." She glanced up and smirked before looking back down at the woman's wrist. "I'm sure its a phase. Pretty sure all kids go through thinking their mom or dad are completely evil. I thought that about my foster parents but it helps that they were pretty evil." She laughed.

"Yes, most men are over rated." Regina agreed, watching Emma work. "I'm sure you're right." She sighed. "Henry started acting out when he discovered he was adopted. Perhaps it's easier to think of me as evil while he daydreams about his real mother and what she's like. And I'm sorry about your foster parents. It sounds like you had a difficult childhood."

"Eh, it was a childhood. I don't know what a good one is so I can't compare it." She smiled slightly. "I bet you and Henry will get close once he passes this phase."

Regina nodded and said nothing more about Emma's childhood, surprised at herself for being so nice. It wasn't her style. "I hope so. My son is the most important thing in my life. I love him very much."

"Its nice to see an adoptive mother actually love and want the child. Not many kids are lucky enough to have a mother like you." Emma smiled before pulling back and wiping the last bit of ink off and smiled. "All done, beautiful."

"Thank you." Regina replied softly, glad someone else could see she wasn't completely cold and dark. She looked down at the tattoo and smiled. "You do very good work."

"Thank you." Emma smiled and rubbed some lotion on it before placing a piece of plastic wrap around it. "I've heard that people get addicted after breaking their tat cherry so when you find out you are..." Emma pulled out her card. "My business phone is on the top and if you can't reach me there..." She wrote her cell on the back. "I hope I hear from you again."

Regina took the card and flipped it over, smiling at Emma's cell number. "I'll be sure to give you a call when I want my next one, Ms. Swan. Thank you." She paid the blonde and gave her a good tip.

Emma watched Regina leave and smiled brightly, just watching the door replaying that ass in her mind multiple times. "Damn..." She whispered.

Billy came up next to her and chuckled. "Got a hard on for that one don't cha?"

"Shut up." Emma laughed and shoved his shoulder. "I did get a fifty buck tip on top of the one-seventy for the cost of the actual tat. I call this a very good day."

"Hell yeah it's a good day. A great day, actually. It'd be a perfect day if you'd gotten to bang the dame. Did ya at least get her number?" Billy asked as he took a seat.

"No, but I'm sure she'll be back. She has my number... and did you just call her a dame? Did you really use the words 'bang' and 'dame' in the same sentence?" Emma laughed

Billy chuckled and then smirked proudly. "Oh yeah. You better bang that dame." He winked before standing and heading for the waiting area to grab his next customer. "Or I will!" He hollered.

"Something tells me she wouldn't be interested in your appendages." She laughed.

"Damnit! Why must all the hot ones be gay!?" Billy lamented.

"Oh shut up. I'm bi!" She called out with a laugh then went to clean up her station for the next client.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Billy laughed, getting back to work.

Regina picked Henry up from school shortly later, the boy climbing into the front seat. "How'd your day go?" She asked.

"It was fine. I got most of my homework done already." He said as he set his book bag down in the front seat.

"That's good. Perhaps we could go to the park for a bit today then. Maybe grab some ice cream afterwards?" She asked as she glanced over at him.

Henry looked over at his mother with wide eyes. "Really? You never want to do stuff like that." He said then glanced down at the wrap on her arm. "Mom you've got trash... wait... Is that...?"

"You were right, Henry. I have been very uptight and of little fun lately. I thought I'd start trying to make up for it." She glanced down at her wrist when he pointed it out and showed him the tattoo. "Yes, it's what you think it is."

"Wow. That's really cool mom." Henry grinned and ran his finger beside it. "My initials?" He questioned with a certain brightness in his eyes.

Regina smiled as she watched him. "Yes, your initials. And an 's' and 'f' for son and father. It's for both you and my father. You were named after him."

"Your father? Why haven't you ever told me about him?" Henry asked. "What was he like? Is he still alive?"

"No, he passed away long before you were born. I don't talk about him because it always makes me sad when I do." Regina said softly.

"Oh. Sorry." He looked at the tattoo again. "I didn't know we had a place to do those around here."

"We don't. I made a little road trip. Once I made up my mind, I was determined. The artist was quite talented." And beautiful, but she wasn't about to say that part out loud.

"Really? That's cool. Are you going to get another one? Can I pick it?" He asked excitedly. "I wanna watch. Can I go?"

Regina smiled brightly, glad she had engaged her son in a conversation that lasted more than just a few minutes. "I just might get another one. We'll see. But if I do, you can help me pick it out. And you can go with me to watch."

"Cool!" Henry beamed."Can I get one too? I want a knight on my back." He grinned with his puppy eyes, knowing it was a looooong shot.

Regina shook her head. "I don't think so, young man. When you become of age, you can get one then if you so choose. But you're too young for that sort of decision making now."

"Eh, never hurts to ask." Henry smiled. "When are you going back?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to give this one some time to heal and then decide if I really want to get another one. Now, how about we head to the park?"

"Okay." He said excitedly.

**:D**

**What do you think? Reviews are awesome!**


	2. Crown

**AN: We don't own the show or the characters... we just enjoy playing with them from time to time.  
Enjoy!**

A month or so had passed and Regina was very fond of the tattoo. It was quality work and meant a lot to her. She was staring down at it, running her fingers over the monogram when Henry walked into her study. She looked over at him with a smile. "So, how about you help me pick out that next tattoo."

Henry grinned. He had had a rough day at school but this made it seem like all of it washed away. "Really?! Cool I was thinking about it and I drew a few designs up." Pulling them out of his pocket, the boy put the paper down on the desk. "I tried to think of girly tattoos..."

Regina brought the piece of paper closer and looked it over. "These are all wonderful, Henry. You certainly have a talent. Your artwork has improved over the years." She smiled and pointed to a crown he'd drawn. "So what's the story behind this one?"

Henry smiled. "Well I thought since your the mayor of Storybrooke... you're kinda like a queen of her own kingdom. You make the rules and people listen to you. I thought the crown fit you most of all."

Regina smiled, though she feared he might've drawn the crown because she was the Evil Queen of his storybook. Still, she liked his reasoning. It seemed genuine. "Well thank you. I like it. A lot. I think it'll be my next one. Would you like to go tomorrow since you don't have any school?"

Henry nodded excitedly. "Yeah! How far away is it? Do you think she'll let me watch how she does it?"

"I think she will. And it's only about an hour or so away." Regina smiled.

"Cool." He smiled and sat down on the edge of her desk. "I think its really cool you like tattoos."

"I'm surprised I do, actually. The tattoo artist was telling me that many get addicted to them. I guess it's true in a way. Though I don't think I'll be getting any sleeves or anything like that." Regina smiled at her son.

"Nah, Sleeves are kinda weird. I think someone like you is okay with a few nice ones." 

0.o

That next day, Emma was in her office when Billy came in and grinned. "Hey, hot stuff. Someone's in the lobby for you."  
With a furrowed brow, Em got up. "I'm not expecting anyone for the next two hours." Walking out and to the lobby her face brightened up. "Well hey, beautiful. I didn't think I would get to see you again."

Regina smiled. "I wasn't so sure I'd come back myself. But you did excellent work. And Henry helped me decide on my next tattoo." She tilted her head to the side and the little boy stepped out from behind her with a smile. "Hi."

"Hey, kid." She grinned. "So you getting one too?" She joked and fist bumped him, to help get the boy used to her. "Alright, Ms. Mills, what shall it be today?" Emma asked. Her eyes then fell on Henry as his own eyes trailed up her left arm, following the falling light blue feather tattoos on her arm starting from the back of her bicep and to her wrist. Since she had a tank on, you could see they were leading to something on her back but he couldn't see.

Regina explained that she wanted a crown tattooed between her shoulders and gave Emma the drawing Henry had done. The little boy observed for a moment before finally asking Emma the question he'd been wanting to. "Where does your tattoo go?"

Emma smiled. "It goes to a set of wings on my back." She motioned with her finger for both to follow her. "Let me concoct a stencil then I'm going to get you, gorgeous, to lay down on my bed-uh table."

Regina gave Emma an amused look and would've commented if her son hadn't been in the room. Instead, she just nodded and pulled off her jacket to expose a sleeveless black top underneath, planning ahead to give Emma better access. She took a seat to wait and smiled at Henry. "So what do you think of the artwork in the shop so far?"

Henry smiled. "Everything is cool." He looked up at Emma's board. "You do all those up there?" When he got the nod as she continued to concentrate on the crown, he looked back up and tilted his head. "Mom, those sketches look like you."

Emma froze.

She had been sketching in between customers, lately. She mostly sketched Regina's eyes and lips on one sheet of paper, making it into a collage of sorts then put it up on her board by the desk.

Regina turned her head in the direction of the sketches and then focused her eyes on the tattoo artist. "They do. Scar and all."

Emma smiled and looked at the drawings. "Im kinda embarrassed now, but yes those your features." Emma turned and looked at Regina. "I found your eyes and lips, scar and all, to be inspiring so after you left... I sketched. Hope you don't mind."

"I..." Regina hadn't had a true admirer of any sort in years. Not since she'd become known as the Evil Queen. Sidney didn't count. And she certainly didn't inspire anyone. So... it was nice. "I don't mind." She finally finished with a soft smile.

"Good and I swear I'm not a creeper. I just find womens' features and bodies a work of art." Emma smiled then finished up. "I am assuming you want this crown in color." After the nod the artist finished it up and showed the mother and son. "What do you think?"

Regina definitely enjoyed the piece of art that was a woman from time to time. She and Henry both moved closer to get a good look at the sketch. "I like it. Just as well done as the first." Regina replied as she looked up at the blonde.

Emma smiled brightly. "Awesome. Now if you don't mind, climb aboard." She patted the table and ran her hand over Regina's back, once she had, and circled a place between her shoulder blades. "About right here?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. Right in there." She turned her head so she could look at Henry, the two exchanging a smile. A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this AND had brought him along. Another part of her was glad they were spending time together and he was happy.

Emma smiled and looked at the kid. "You may want to hold your mom's hand because this spot will hurt some."

Henry nodded. "Okay. Can I watch how you do it?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Regina winced a bit but didn't complain any. Henry seemed to be having a lot of fun observing and asking Emma questions, intersparsingly asking how his mom was doing. When Emma was finished, Regina walked over to the mirror to get a look. "Wow. You do exceptional work, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you. This tat seems to fit you very well." She rubbed some of the cream on the art and smiled. "So, I was about to head to lunch. Would you two like to join me?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Henry?" She asked her son as she glanced down at him.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Regina turned to Emma then. "Lunch it is then."

After telling Jason she was headed out for lunch, the three walked a block away and into a large chain deli. "This place has the best subs."

"I'll take your word for it." Regina replied, looking over the menu, glad Emma picked a place with healthy options.

"I want a chicken Parmesan." Henry said, Regina glancing down at him and smiling.

"Alright. Go ahead and order it."

After ordering from Sadie, Emma smiled up at her with a wink. "Thanks sweetie." Turning her attention back to Regina she smiled. "So, you think we can maybe see each other again without having a tattoo being the main reason?"

Henry raised his brows and looked up at Regina, nodding.

Regina caught Henry's look and then turned her attention to Emma. "I think there's a very good chance of that, yes." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Em asked with a smirk, silently thanking the kid. "Maybe I can take you out to dinner one night. Do you live around here?"

"Dinner would work. But we live about an hour away so one of us would have to make the trip. And I have come here twice for your tattoos..." Regina started with the hint of a smirk.

Emma smirked. "I'll definitely make the trip then. I do appreciate you coming to my shop even if it is an hour outta your way."

"Well, you do excellent work so I didn't see the need to go anywhere else. That and you were one of the closest tattoo shops to me." Regina smirked. "But I reviewed each shop in the area carefully and you were the highest rated."

"Nice to know I have high ratings." Emma smiled.

Henry looked at the blonde. "How did you know you wanted to ink people?"

"Well I was always good at drawing and kids started asking me to draw on them with sharpie. Since then, I knew what I wanted to do with my life."

"So you were inspired at a young age. How long have you actually been tattooing? And did you start with your own shop or did that come later?" Regina asked as they got their food and then took a seat at a nearby table.

"Yeah, about middle school." She smiled. "Professionally I've been tatting for seven years now. Started out in Mr. Shorty's parlor and after four and a half years I graduated into starting my own shop up. Which is what you see here." She smiled. "I'm one of the few in this world that is actually living their dream and I love it."

Regina smiled. "That's true. There aren't many who get to follow their dreams all the way through. And it's extremely difficult to start up a business and keep it going let alone be very successful with it. That's admirable."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. So kid, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Hmm..." Henry thought for a moment. "I think I wanna be a pirate." He replied with a smile. He was thinking of the fairytale world, believing all the Storybrooke residents would go back there one day.

"A pirate?" Emma raised with a brow. "Well I haven't heard that one before. What inspired you to want to be a pirate?"

Even Regina was intrigued about his answer.

"Well, pirates live as they please. They don't have to follow rules and they're not snooty like some royals. But I'd be a good pirate. Kinda like Robin Hood with a ship."

"Ah as long as you're one of the good guys I don't see a problem with being a pirate." Emma smirked and took a bite of her sub. "What about you, beautiful? What did you always want to be?"

Regina looked up at the blonde and as soon as she'd finished chewing, she answered. "I wanted to travel with my horse and perform in shows. I had him trained very well. We were like one."

"Wow. So you ride?" Emma smiled brightly. "That's awesome. I grew up with a pony. So what stopped you from going to the shows?"

"My mother did. She had different ambitions for me than I had for myself." Regina replied with a hint of sadness, quickly changing the subject so her son didn't notice. "So dinner. The next one. When should we have it?"

Emma felt the need to bring the topic back up at a later date. "Hm how about Saturday night?" She asked. "My treat and where ever you want to go."

"I could stay with Graham." Henry said.

Regina thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay. Saturday night it is. As long as Graham is okay with it." She added. "I could call you to confirm."

"Yeah, that would be great. Let me know tomorrow." Emma smiled. "What time do the two of you have to get back into town?"

"Just as long as we make it back in time for Henry's bedtime."

"Ugh. I hate going to bed early." The boy whined with an eye roll.

"You wouldn't perform as well in school if you didn't."

Listen to your mom on that one. I stayed up to midnight and later as a kid and I didn't even graduate high school. Made bad grades every year since middle school."

"Really?" Henry and Regina both asked at the same time, even tilting their heads slightly in the same direction.

"Yeah. I regret not doing better but I didn't have anyone to push me to become more. Instead of being a tattoo artist I could have become a multimillionaire." She shrugged. "But I'll never know, because I never gave my all in school. So when your mom pushes you to be better... listen, because she's only doing it because she loves you."

Henry nodded and then looked up at his mom and gave her a small, but sweet smile.

Regina returned it. "She's right. I do it just because I love you and want the best for you." She then turned her attention back to Emma. "But owning your own tattoo shop isn't a bad way to end up."

"No, its not. I was one of the lucky ones. I... my friend, Vernon wasn't so lucky. He dropped out in his sophomore year and joined a gang. Two years later, he was shot and killed. Life can be a hell of a ride."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Regina said kindly, genuinely.  
"I'm not ever gonna get involved in that, though." Henry said. "So don't worry, Mom."

Regina looked down at her son and ruffled his hair. "Good."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, he's just going to be a good guy pirate." She smiled. "You'll have to take me on your ship some day, Capt'n."

Henry smiled widely. "That I will. You too, Mom."

"How thoughtful of you, Henry." Regina chuckled. "Thank you."

Emma grinned. Looking between the two as she ate, she thought of Henry being very lucky. She didn't know who Regina really was but it seemed that she was a good mother and that's what mattered.

When they had finished lunch, the three walked back to the shop and Regina had Henry go on to the car. "So, we should probably exchange numbers so I can call you about that dinner on Saturday."

"You have my number, but I would love to have yours." Emma smiled and pulled out her cell so Regina could program it in.

Regina did just that and then handed it back. "Well, hopefully, I'll see you on Saturday. I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good." Emma smiled. "Can't wait." Stepping forward, Emma kissed her cheek and pulled back with a light smile. "Have a safe trip back."

"Thanks. We will." Regina smiled. "Talk to you tomorrow." And with that, the mayor made her way back to the car and got in, giving Henry a warm smile before starting the car up. "Did you have fun?"

"I did but I think you had more fun. She likes you." He chuckled and waved to Emma as she waved goodbye to them.

"My day is always better when you're having fun." Regina smiled, waving to Emma quickly, too. "And she appears to, doesn't she? I suppose that's why she asked me to dinner."

Henry laughed. "I think you like her too. I haven't see you smile that much in a long time."

"Who says I wasn't smiling because I got to spend the day with my son?" Regina asked. "You haven't been exactly thrilled to spend time with me lately."

"Well you haven't really been trying..." He said quietly. "Usually you don't get me. But today and last night you did and it was nice. I like this side of you. Can you keep her around?"

"I'm sorry, Henry, if you feel like I don't get you or that I don't love you because I do. Very much. I'm going to try harder to be the mom you deserve. But yes, I think I can keep Miss Swan around. At least for awhile."

Henry nodded and kissed Regina's cheek. "I love you too ya know?" He smiled softly. "Where are you going on Saturday?"

Regina smiled. "I know. And I'm not sure where we're going to go yet."

Billy grinned when Emma walked in.

"Oh geeze. I can't wait to hear what you have to say." She laughed.

"That went exceptionally well. She likes you, and so does her kid. That's a good combination. Don't screw it up, Em. That woman is fine." Billy grinned.

Emma laughed. "I didn't expect to ever see her again, actually. But I do have her digits and we could possibly have a dinner date on Saturday."

"Awesome. I do hope you plan to get that hottie in bed. I mean, it's obvious you've been thinking about her lips." He said as he pointed to the sketches of Regina's lips and eyes.

Emma chuckled. "She has the most perfect eyes and lips I've ever seen on a person. Regina is just.. absolutely perfect."

**Woot! Chapter 2 is done ;)**

**Let me know what ya think**


	3. Firefly

**Didn't get this one up as quickly as I thought BUT here it is. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Emma got the call that all things were a go. So Saturday she woke up early and went shopping. Em didn't have anything really nice to wear so she had to purchase those items. Nervously, at 7pm, the blonde stood at Regina's mansion door in her black slacks, white silk button up, and her black boots, then she rang the doorbell and waited.

Regina opened the door in a classy, short black dress with black heels and red lips, looking even more impeccable and stunning. "You clean up well." She smiled, grabbing her purse and stepping outside. "Shall we?"

"And I didn't think you could get anymore beautiful. You proved me wrong." Emma grinned and nodded. "We shall" She walked Regina down to her older yellow charger and opened the door for the woman. Walking around, she got in and cranked the car. "So, decide where you wanted to go?"

"There's really not many options around Storybrooke, but the Rabbit Hole does offer fairly good pub food with a decent wine selection. And lots of beer, of course." Regina smiled.

"Alright. If that's the place you would like to go, then that's where I'll drive us."

Once there Emma opened both doors for Regina and walked in right behind her, letting her pick the seat. Sliding into the booth across from the brunette, she smiled.

"You look beautiful all dressed up but I almost miss the red leather jacket and tight jeans. They're a good look for you, Emma." Regina said before taking a sip of the wine Jack, the bartender, had already brought out upon seeing her.

Emma smiled. "Ah the infamous red jacket. You like it huh?" She smirked. "Mick Ultra, please." She said to the barkeep then looked back at Regina. "You look amazing tonight and you did the last two visits to my shop. I bet you're the type that would look good in a tank or hoodie with just a pair of jeans."

"I don't wear jeans or hoodies so I'm not quite sure I could pull them off. The dresses and suits have become habit from work." Regina replied. "But yes, I like your red jacket." She grinned.

Jack came back with Emma's beer then. "Do you ladies know what you'd like to order?"

Regina ordered hers and then looked to Emma.

Emma ordered a simple bacon cheeseburger with fries. "So, is there anywhere you would like to go after this dinner?"

"It really depends on how dinner goes." Regina teased. "But yes, I do have someplace in mind. I'll give you directions when the time comes." She smiled.

Emma laughed softly. "Then I better make sure you have the dinner of a lifetime."

"That you better." Regina grinned and took another sip of her wine, Jack bringing them out their dinner shortly later. It went well and afterward, once they were back in the car, Regina gave Emma a set of directions. "Those will lead us to our next destination."

Emma programmed the directions and started driving. "Having a nice night so far?" She asked, glancing over at the brunette.

"So far? Yes." Regina smiled, glancing over at the blonde. "Are you?" She asked.

Emma smiled. "Its been great so far. I can't wait to see where the rest of the night takes us." The directions were leading them to Firefly Hill, where they could get a good look at the night sky.Once there, Emma smiled. "So is this where you kill me?" She chuckled and got out, quickly going around to open the door for Regina and took her hand, helping her out.

"Maybe." Regina chuckled, taking Emma's hand and stepping out of the car. "Or perhaps it's where I show you the greatest view Storybrooke has to offer and impress you." She smiled.

"Mm you trying to impress me? I like." She grinned and closed the door and walked with Regina, hand in hand to the very top of the hill. "Wow... this is a great view."

"It is." Regina smiled, looking out over the town before glancing down at their linked hands, lacing their fingers together then looking back up at the blonde. "Very beautiful."

Emma looked down at the brunette and smiled. Turning toward the mayor, silently, she placed her free hand on her jaw and leaned down to kiss her, softly.

Regina kissed Emma back just as softly at first. Then she deepened it, the mayor's lips demanding more from the blonde in the most pleasurable way possible.

Emma backed them up to her car. Sitting on the yellow hood she pulled Regina to straddle her lap, never breaking contacts with their lips. Never had she made the first move like this on a first date. But tonight was the start of something new.

Regina kicked off her heels and hiked up her dress just enough to straddle the blonde comfortably. Then she buried her fingers in blonde hair and yanked Emma's head back gently to run her lips down to the artist's neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh.

It didn't take the mayor much to turn Emma on. The blonde moaned and ran her hands up bare thighs and around to grip onto the mayor's ass. Capturing her lips she bit onto the lower one.

Regina moaned and pushed Emma back against the windshield, her hands traveling to the blonde's breast to cup and squeeze them. It's not what she expected for their first date, but she hadn't been on a first date in a long time and craved the blonde in a way she'd never craved another.

After a few moments, she rolled them over and moved between Regina's thighs and hiked her dress up more. Gripping onto her thong, Emma rolled them down smooth legs with a smirk. Tossing it to the top of the car, she started kissing down her inner thighs until she reached her destination. Spreading the mayor's legs as far as they would go, Em dove down and ate her out better than she had ever been before.

Regina arched her back and moaned throatily, tangling her fingers in that blonde hair as she rocked her hips against Emma's mouth until the artist threw her legs over her shoulders and pinned her down, taking her over the edge and soaring in a matter of minutes. "Fuuuck, Emma!"

The artist drank her up and licked the woman clean as she kissed her way back up Regina's body. Kissing the mayor deeply, Em smiled. "You... are the best I've ever tasted."

"And you are the best I've ever had." Regina responded before kissing Emma again deeply. She wrapped a leg around the blonde's waist and held her close as she recovered before pushing her off and standing, taking the blonde's hand and tugging her toward the back seat. "It's my turn now." She opened the door and pushed the blonde onto her back, climbing over her and kissing her as she unzipped her pants and tugged them down.

Emma moaned and ran her fingers through Regina's hair and the moment she felt that woman's lips on her core, the blonde moaned heavily and arched her back. "Fuck!"

Regina was determined to bring Emma just as much pleasure, if not more, than she had brought her. She took her clit into her mouth as she plunged two fingers in and set a frantic pace to drive the blonde crazy.

It didn't take long for Emma to do just that. It was like an explosion in Regina's mouth. She moaned words that were unrecognizable. Then pulled the mayor back up to kiss her soundly.

"Mmm." Regina kissed Emma like there was no tomorrow and then rested her forehead against the blonde's. "This has definitely been a great first date."

"I agree." She wrapped her arms around Regina's back and smiled. "I didn't expect this at all but... wow. I'm glad it happened." Emma smiled. "So, is there a second date for us in the future?"

"Believe me, I didn't expect it either. But I'm glad it happened, too." Regina smiled. "And yes, I definitely see a second date in our near future."

"Mm good because I really do like you. And I love your lips even more now." She chuckled.

Regina laughed and kissed Emma again before sitting up to straddle the blonde. "How about we head back to my place now and enjoy the rest of our evening?"

Emma sat up and placed her hands on the sides of Regina's neck. "I'd like that."

o.0

Once back at Regina's house she walked inside and looked around. "You're place is amazing, Regina." She turned and smirked.

Regina smiled. "Thank you. Would you like a drink or did you just want to head up to my room?" She practically purred.

"Mm are you against having drinks in your room?" Emma grinned. "Wanna grab a bottle of wine and just head up there?"

"That sounds doable." Regina said as she walked past Emma to her kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the cabinet and waving it around for a moment. "Let's go, dear." She grinned and led the blonde upstairs to her room.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips to stop her once she got to the top of the stairs. Standing a few steps below, Em was at ass and lower back level. Lifting the dress up she placed kisses on the small of her back and her cheeks. She ran her hands to the front of her thighs then to the V creases.

Regina moaned and tilted her head back as she felt Emma's lips, the mayor's knees going weak as she felt her hands. "Oh, Emma..."

"Moan my name again." She said before nibbling on her ass then running her fingers through the tiny patch of dark curls.

Regina did just that, even louder than the first time. "I don't know how much longer I can keep standing." She commented, her breathing growing louder.

Emma stepped up right behind her. "Mm then cum right here and forever remember what happened at the top of your steps every time you walk them." She moaned before sliding two fingers in and pumping.

Regina gripped onto the staircase railing tightly and leaned back against Emma, thankful for her strong footing, as she moaned and rocked against Emma's hand, taking her in deeper and crying out in ecstasy when the blonde curled her fingers just right.

Emma allowed Regina climax before she picked her up and walked up the next two stairs and carried the woman to the bedroom. Laying her down, their next round was more gentle than the other three.

They laid entangled, cuddled close in each other's arms when they were finished. Regina hadn't felt more content in decades. "I could definitely get used to this." She whispered.

"Me too." Em smiled and kissed Regina's head. "I haven't flel this... good with anyone in a very long time. I want more with you than just sex."

"I want more, too. My last relationship, if you can even call it that, was just sex. Neither of us were really getting anything from it besides companionship, and not even very good companionship." Regina replied, kissing Emma's shoulder.

"Well at least we would get great companionship and then some. We can have a relationship. We seem to balance each other out well and your son even likes me and I like him." She smiled. "We're on the right path. Now, the distance isn't an issue for me. Is it for you?"

"No, it's not an issue for me." Regina replied. "I'm extremely busy with work most of the time and have the evenings and weekend with Henry to keep me occupied in your absence."

"I'll come every chance I get." She said and turned on her side, running her hand over Regina's abdomen.

"We can take turns driving back and forth." Regina played with the artist's hair, loving the way her silky soft strands felt between her fingers. "We'll make it work."

"If your town ever needs a tat shop, let me be the first to know, alright." She smiled and leaned in kissing her forehead then her eye, bridge of her nose and finally Regina's lips.

Regina smiled against Emma's lips. "I will." She whispered then rolled them so she was on top, deepening their kiss and letting her hands roam to all sorts of feel good places.

Round after round the couple spent together. Emma couldn't get enough of the woman. Waking up the next morning she smiled and stretched.

Regina was still asleep, her shorter hair even fluffier than usual with the bed head. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde. "Mm. Good morning."

"Very good morning." Emma smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. "How'd you sleep?" She asked running her hand over Regina's hair.

"What sleep I did get was very peaceful." Regina grinned, scooting a bit closer to Emma and leaning in to kiss her softly. "Would you like me to make some breakfast?"

The artst smiled. "Only if I can help you. Don't want you doing all the work." She kissed the woman back. "You are a pleasant sight to wake up to, ya know."

"So are you." Regina smiled and sat up. "Now come on if you want to help." The mayor slipped out of bed and pulled a silk rob on with nothing underneath it, making her way downstairs.

Emma put her tank and boy shorts on and followed her down. She wrapped her arms around the queen from behind. Her pelvis against her ass. "Mm, my fine Latina."

Regina grinned and turned her head to kiss the blonde softly. "Have you ever done any murals before? The elementary school here looks pretty dull on the outside and inside. It could use some beautification."

"I've done one along time ago." She smiled. "I would love to paint the school. Got any ideas in mind?"

"Maybe some sort of fantasy scene. The school's mascot is a knight so you could do something with that." Regina said as she cracked them a couple of eggs.

"Hm, I can do a lot with that actually. " She smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Now, what would you like me to do to help?"

"Good. Henry would love it if you did something, too." Regina smiled. "You can get the coffee started, dear."

Emma smiled. "Cool... maybe you could do something like a fundraiser. Get tickets and sell them for a couple bucks and three lucky kids will be featured in the mural." She said then kissed Regina's cheek as she went to start the coffee.

"I actually like that idea. Seems we make a pretty good team, Ms. Swan." She smirked, then turning her attention back to their eggs to finish them.

Emma smiled brightly. "Oh and Henry is already in it. I have plans." She smirked. "Yeah we do. I can just imagine what else we could come up with."

Regina smiled. "Henry will be thrilled, I'm sure." She placed their eggs on plates along with some bacon and set them on the table, taking a seat. "We'll have plenty of opportunities to brainstorm together." She grinned.

Emma poured them coffee and set them down on the table. "Good. I can't wait." Sitting down in front of Regina, Emma took a bite of egg then bacon and smirked. "This is really good."

Thank you." Regina smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "I'm going to have to pick up Henry in about an hour. You're welcome to join us for a bit if you'd like."

"Yeah? I'd love to. " She smirked. "Maybe I can take you both out for ice cream or something before I have to go."

"That would be suitable." Regina smiled. "I'm sure Henry will be surprised, but pleased, to see you."

Emma smiled and took another bite. "So what do you think? Would you like to be exclusive?"

"As in only sleep with one another? Yes, I'd like to be exclusive." The mayor replied. Emma was better in bed than Graham anyway. And she really liked the other woman.

"Yeah. Only sleep with and only date each other." Em smiled. " I haven't been in a relationship in a while so if I do anything stupid just let me know."

"Oh believe me, I'll let you know." Regina replied gravely, taking a bite of her bacon. She was a no nonsense woman, afterall.

Emma smirked and finished eating. Once done Emma made Regina take it easy while the artist cleaned up. Already feeling pretty much at home here. It was strange, but in a good way.

**Woo hoo! Smexy first date! Lol**

**Reviews are always read and appreciated :D**


	4. Beautiful

An hour later, they were in Regina's car headed toward Graham's to pick Henry up.

The mayor went to knock on his door alone.

Graham smiled brightly as he opened the door. "Hey Regina. Henry is finishing packing up his things. Come in if you want."

Emma watched Graham and could tell there was something there.

"I'm fine out here, Graham. Especially if Henry's almost ready. Was he well behaved?" Regina asked, already knowing the likely answer.

"Of course. When does he not?" He smiled and when Henry came out, he ruffled his hair. "Cya, Henry."

"Thanks, Graham. Had fun!" He smiled then looked up at Regina. "Hey."

Regina smiled down at her son. "Hey. All ready to go?" With his head nod, she began to walk off with him, stopping after a couple of steps to glance over her shoulder at Graham. "Thank you for watching him."

"Anytime." He smiled.

"Mom... who's that in the... Oh! Is that Emma?!" He asked excitedly.

Emma looked out the window and grinned as she rolled it down. "Hey kid."

"Hey, Emma." Henry grinned widely. "I didn't think you'd still be here. I guess you and mom had a lot of fun, huh?"

Regina gave Emma one of those looks that said, 'you better come up with something good.'

"We sure did." Emma smiled. "It got late last night before we realized it and I just slept on the couch until this morning. Now, I was thinking about taking you both for ice cream. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" Henry smiled. "That'd be great. Right, Mom?" He asked looking to Regina, who nodded.

"Right. Now go on and get into the car and we'll go." She said before walking around to the driver's side.

Once at the parlor, the three got out and Emma stood behind the two as they ordered their ice cream. The artist ordered a two scoop cone filled with cookie dough ice cream. Sitting down at a small table, Emma grinned. "I def don't want to make the trip back home." She laughed.

"You could probably stay awhile. Couldn't she, Mom?" Henry asked, looking to the mayor. "She could sleep on the couch again."

"Well, that's up to Ms. Swan. Whether or not she wants to stay another day."

"I could stay another day, but I just wanna make sure I won't be in the way or a burden or anything." She said, just wanting to make sure Regina was okay with it.

"You won't be a burden, dear. We'll let Henry pick the day's events and spend a pleasant Sunday afternoon together." Regina replied.

"Sounds great to me." Emma looked across the table at her with a smile. "So Henry, what will tomorrow's plans be?"

"Could we go horseback riding?"

Regina's brow furrowed then.

"I mean, you used to love it didn't you, Mom."

"Yes." She nodded. "I used to very much."

"Then can we do it?"

Regina glanced at Emma quickly and then turned back to Henry. "Sure we can." She smiled.

Emma smiled. "I think it would be very fun. I haven't ridden since I was a little girl." She smiled up at Regina then back down at Henry.

"Well, then, it'll be a little adventure for all of us." Regina said before taking a swipe of her melting cone.

Emma watched Regina and smirked before licking her own and sucking out a chunk of cookie dough. "Best idea all day." She laughed. "So the day is still young. What shall we do to occupy ourselves til bedtime?"

Regina had a hard time keeping her eyes off the artist. Especially her mouth.

"Well, we could go to the beach." Henry said. "If you wanna."

"We could. I would need to buy a suit first." She chuckled before looking back at Regina and taking a breath before wetting her lips.

Dammit. Regina, for the first time in her life, really wished Henry weren't around because she wanted to take Emma out back and claim those lips and more. And if Henry weren't with them, there'd be no need for a suit.

Emma bit her lips before smirking and licking her cream nice and slowly. Eyes never leaving Regina's

Henry, thankfully, was too preoccupied with his ice cream to notice. Regina finished hers and slid out of the booth. "I'll be right back." Her eyes fell on Emma for a moment before she walked off toward the restroom. A big hint.

After a moment she looked to Henry after finishing her cone and smiled. "I'm going to go wash my hands. "I'll be right back." She said then slid out to follow Regina into the restroom. The blonde pinned her to the door and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Emma tasted like cookie dough and Regina couldn't get enough. She kissed the blonde until both had to come up for air, and then glanced at her lips before looking up into her eyes. "You, dear, are near irresistible, and that's something I'm not used to."

Emma grinned. "Mm I have to say the same about you, love." She kissed her lips once again before pulling back and smiling.

Regina smiled and then opened the door. "We should avoid going back out there at the same time. Otherwise, Henry's curiosity may get the best of him."

Emma chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." But before Regina could walk out, Em grabbed her hips and pulled her back, kissing the side of her neck then ran her tongue up to her ear slowly. "Mm I won't be on the couch for long tonight."

Regina groaned and then bit her lip. "No, no you won't be. It'll just be for appearances. Until Henry goes to bed. Then you can sneak upstairs to my room."

"Fine by me, love." Emma smirked then let the woman go. After a few moments of looking into the mirror at the smile she couldn't wipe off her own face, the artist walked out. Going back to the table she slid in across from Regina.

Regina flashed her a quick smile and then turned to Henry. "So, now that you're all done with your ice cream what do you want to do?"

"Can we have a movie night with a big bowl of popcorn?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Emma grinned. "I haven't had one of those in a while. Lets do it."

Regina smiled at both then nodded in Henry's direction. "Movie night it is." The mayor paid their tab then led them out to the car to head home.

Walking into the mansion Emma couldn't help but feel at home here. "Alright, Kid, whats the first movie on the list?"

"I was thinking "Finding Nemo." I really like that one." Henry smiled, taking off to get it as Regina and Emma looked at one another.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home." The mayor said softly.

Emma smiled. "I think I already have." She chuckled and sat down on the couch and pulled Regina to sit next to her. "I'm assuming you don't want to tell Henry about us?"

"He already knows last night was a date. He's a smart little boy. I'm sure he'll figure it out if he hasn't already." Regina smiled.

Henry put the movie in then sat next to his mom, pressing the play button on the remote.

Emma smiled, hopeful. Her arm draped over the back of the couch and over Regina's shoulders. A quarter of the way through the movie her fingers started playing with the brunettes hair, absentmindedly.

It felt good, and Regina leaned closed to the blonde, pressed up against her side now. Henry had been so into the movie he hadn't noticed the other stuff. But he felt his mom shift and looked over at the two. "Are you guys dating? Like girlfriends?"

Regina looked up at Emma briefly then turned her head toward her son. "We are. Is that okay with you, Henry?" She asked softly.

Emma smiled with a nod.

Henry nodded as well. "Yeah. Emma's cool. And she makes you smile, alot, Mom."

"I guess I have been smiling more often." Regina replied, reaching her hand out to ruffle Henry's hair.

"And so have I but you two wouldn't know." The artist smiled then kissed the side of Regina's head.

Both Regina and Henry smiled. "Well, I think you two make a good couple,"

Emma smirked. "I think so too kid."

They watched multiple movies together until Henry had fallen asleep. Then Regina lifted him into her arms and carried him upstairs, tucking him in. She smiled at Emma as she walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her. "Ready for bed, dear?"

Emma smiled and took Regina's hands in her own. "Mm I so am." Walking backward toward the bedroom, she closed the door and pulled the brunette close, kissing her with passion.

xXx

Regina was up before any of them the next morning, making her son's favorite breakfast and smiling at Emma when she was the first to come down. "Good morning."

The artist smiled and walked up next to her, planting kisses on Regina's shoulder, neck and cheek. "Very good morning. Sleep okay?"

"Better than okay." Regina smiled as she glanced over at the blonde, her smile widening when she spotted Henry coming up behind Emma. "Hey you. I made your favorite."

"Cool. I'm super hungry."

"Yeah, I figured you would be." Regina smiled as she turned back to the food, getting it onto three different plates when it was finished and handing it over to her son and girlfriend before taking a seat herself.

Em couldn't help but smile during breakfast. The woman felt right at home with the two. It was something she wasn't used to. Emma had never felt at home anywhere except at her shop. This was very new but very welcome.

Breakfast was spent with good food and good, but light conversation. When Henry was finished, Regina ushered him up to his room to get ready for the day then did dishes with Emma. "You didn't have to help me, but thank you."

"I like to help ya. Gives me more moments with you." Emma smiled sweetly.

"You're much sweeter than what I'm used to." Regina smiled, then turning her attention back to the remaining dishes. Graham certainly hadn't been that way with her.

"Well, maybe its time you have someone that will help you and cherish you any chance they get. Seems you deserve it." Emma smiled. "Next time I come over, how about I spend the day just pampering you?"

"You really don't have to do that. But it will be nice having someone to cherish me and treat me like I actually mean something." The mayor said quietly.

Emma dried the last dish and set it down, moving closer to Regina. "You mean a lot to me. I know we haven't known each other long and I don't know everything about you but I do know that I want us more than I've wanted anything else in a very long time."

Regina turned to the blonde and moved closer, tilting her head so that their lips weren't too far apart. "I feel the same way. I haven't wanted a real relationship in a very long time. Not until now."

Em moved the backs of her fingers up Regina's arm and to her cheek. "Well you got one." The artist smiled. "I dont want anyone but you. But you'll have to forgive me from time to time. I haven't been in a true relationship in years son I may be a bit rusty."

"It's alright. I won't be too hard on you, dear." Regina grinned, closing the distance between them and kissing the blonde.

Emma smiled and kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her waist. Pulling back just slightly Em whispered. "You're so beautiful."

Henry had walked in at that moment and smiled as he walked over to grab a glass of lemonade. "I've never heard anyone call Mom that."

Regina stepped away from Emma, not having heard her son come in, and looked at Henry. "That's because no one's said it to me in a long time, Henry."

Emma smiled at the boy. "Yeah, and I plan to make up for all. Your mom is going to hear that she's beautiful every day."

Henry nodded. "Well, good."

**Dawwww! Next chapter we'll dive into more of Emma's past.  
And to answer a couple of reviews, yes this is like the show. Emma has yet to break the curse and idk if we'll even go that far into it with this story.**

**Reviews are diamonds!**


End file.
